


Cider's Welcome SCRIPT

by Duskler



Series: Clan of the Dusk Pine Forest [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskler/pseuds/Duskler
Summary: Opening scene leading to tutorial





	

**Characters in script:**

Cider, Modal, and Perdeby.

 

 

 

 

CIDER'S WELCOME. CUTSCENE.

CLOUDSCRAPE CRAGS. DUSK.

 

_The air is cold and dry up in the Cloudscrape Crags. Fine diamond dust is swiveling in the wind and glint in the last rays of dusk. The snowy mountain tops are still bright and blessed with light, while the forests and valley's below have long since been concealed in the darkness of night, only a few lights of fires from distant clans flickering the void._

_Suddenly Cider, a spiral dragon, shots out from the mountain cliffs. His bright orange scales contrast sharply against the white and grey on the mountain crags, and he moves in seemingly random and impulsive twists as he race down the snowy ridges. Another shape burst after him, much larger, faster, and with colors that would have easily camouflage it with the surroundings if it wasn't in full motion._

_The bigger form, Modal, a huge ridgeback, is quickly catching up to the much smaller dragon. The spiral makes a sharp right, his small snake like body diving right into a narrow crack in the glacier like cliff side._

_The ridgeback hurtles after and Cider's hiding place does little to stop the larger dragon from clawing at the crack. When that don't seem to do Modal any good he leans back, positioning his head and angle better before ramming the lance shaped horn at the tip of his nose into the crack repeatedly._

_Cider squawk in the distress._

CIDER

(Panicked)

Stop! Stop! Stopstopstop! I'm not an enemy! I'm-!

 

_The ridgeback pulls his horn out, glaring at the crack._

 

MODAL

(Furious)

You are trespassing on Imperial Ice territory! Honor your God and come out to face your punishment like a true dragon!

 

_The head of the orange spiral pops up in the crack._

 

CIDER

(Still nervous)

A tempting and generous offer, but I think I'll pass!

 

_Modal roars. He punch the cliff face with his talons, clawing at the rock and ice until suddenly a large section of the cliff face dislodge with a loud crack. Both dragons look momentarily surprised but before Cider can do anything more than squeak in alarm, Modal's talons are around him._

_The ridgeback let go of the cliff and shoots up in the air as an avalanche roars bellow them. The large dragon only has to beat his massive wings a couple of paces before there is solid ground beneath them and he lands with a heavy thud. Modal throws Cider down and slams his talon down on top of him, tapping him face down against the cold ground._

_Cider squirms, doing his best to slither away from his tight prison, but Modal put more pressure on his grip and Cider goes still with a wheeze._

 

PERDEBY

(Unimpressed)

You seems to have caught the firefly. Good job.

 

_Modal snaps his head up, glaring at Perdeby for the sarcastic comment. The black ridgeback is sprawled out on a snow covered cliff, regarding the dragon below with little interest._

 

MODAL

(Growls)

Perdeby… Where have you been? You were suppose to help me catch him!

 

_Perdeby wrinkles her snout in distaste._

 

PERDEBY

(Bored)

I have better thing to do than chasing small spirals…

 

MODAL

(Angry)

He crossed our boundaries without permission! It is our duty to hunt him down and punish him for intruding!

 

PERDEBY

(Unimpressed and sarcastic)

He's hardly the size of one on my talons, what's he going to do? Murder us all in our sleep with an army of pygmy ants?

 

CIDER

(Offended)

Hey!

 

MODAL

He could be a spy! And above that I will not tolerate a child of the Flame Caller on my land!

 

CIDER

(Desperate)

I do not belong to the Caller! I'm a child of the Ice Warden, just like you!

 

_Both ridgebacks goes quiet, glancing at the spiral in suspicion and disbelief. Perdeby leans forward to peer at the smaller dragon more closely before letting out an amused huff._

 

PERDEBY

Ah, would you look at that, he's telling the truth.

 

MODAL

(Angry disbelief)

What?!

 

_Modal roughly picks Cider up again and hold him close to his massive ice blue eye, only to notice that Cider's eyes are the exact same color. The eye color of a dragon hatched in the domain of the Ice Warden._

 

CIDER

(Suddenly more confident)

You really shouldn't judge a dragon's ancestry based on their _scales_ you know. Just because I'm orange-

 

_Modal growls threateningly again. Cider squeaks and gets to the point._

 

CIDER

(Hurriedly)

I heard about your clan! A clan of children of the Warden, like me! I want to join your cause!

 

MODAL

(Loud and rudely)

Hah! As if we need a useless, small spiral in our ranks! You-!

 

_A loud distant crack, like the sound of splitting ice, followed by an echoing moan interrupts Modal's speech. The two ridgebacks glance in the direction of the sound._

 

PERDEBY

(Calm but with a hint of excitement)

Ice elementals… Sounds like you woke them up when you brought down half the mountain.

 

_Modal huffs before a cruel smile grows on his face and he looks back to the spiral in his talons. Cider gulps._

 

MODAL

(Growls)

So you want to join your ranks in the Ice Imperial, little ant?

 

_Cider suddenly don't look very tempted._

 

MODAL

Prove yourself. Dispose of those ice elementals and you may join our cause. But if your run…

 

_Modal sets Cider down just as a two lumbering shapes made of ice and rock stumbles into the area. Modal keeps his eyes on Cider._

 

MODAL

(Low and threatening)

I will hunt you down again, and this time, I will kill you…

 

_Modal leaps up to join Perdeby on the cliff._

_Cider nervously turn to face the ice elementals._

 

END OF SCENE. CUT TO GAME PLAY. CIDER'S ATTACK/ABILITY TUTORIAL.


End file.
